Dragon's Fire
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: A few days after returning from Shinjuku things haven't been the same for a certain Master and Avenger. Following a talk with a certain dragon slayer he heads back to his room and gets a rather...hot surprise.Apparently dragons aren't very good at holding in their desires. Ritsuka/Jeanne Alter, Post-Shinjuku.


**To clarify a few things this story takes place after the Shinjuku Arc. This is going to be the first in a line of one shots I'm doing for the FGO male protag with some of my favorite female servants.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

Given its nature Chaldea was a rather big place. Some days that worked to one's advantage and others it worked against them. On a day like this Ritsuka Fujimura was glad the massive complex was built like a giant bunker crossed with a labyrinth, it gave him plenty of places to go to when he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Over time he'd charted out a few secret locations he could always go to in order to be alone with his thoughts. He was no mage and spying ran rampant when you had dozens of superpowered beings with various personalities and tempers so he'd been forced to put some heavy thinking into his hiding places. The one he was onto now was one of the old store rooms in a supposedly condemned section of the facility. Work had been discounted when the organization's focus shifted to stopping the Singularities from whipping out human history. Since then very few staffers had gone near this sector nor did the Servants who always found something to hold their interests.

Sliding the hand-made security key over the keypad Ritsuka was treated to semi-darkness where all the barest of outlines could be made. Old computers and copiers, bookshelves, and shelves continuing various devices and artifacts, all of which he was mindful of as he felt along the left wall to find the light switch. Calmly he pushed down illuminating the rather spacious room and all of its contents.

Including the silver-armored Servant sitting by one of the couches by the ten-foot window.

"GAH!"

"I'm sorry, Master. I wasn't aware this room belonged to you."

In all honestly Siegfried was one of the handful of Servant Ritsuka felt something of a true kinship with. It probably had to do with the fact that despite their vastly different life stories they had both been shaped by unforeseen events that had completely redirected their lives. In Ritsuka's case he'd been pointed towards the path of savior of humanity, and in Siegfried's case his path had been altered to lead to his death. Despite this the man wasn't a raving lunatic or bitter old warrior as one would have expected; most of the time Ritsuka found him to be one of the most rational and even-tempered Servants to work with. All of this made it easier to excuse his presence in his supposedly private sanctuary.

"N-No, don't worry about it Siegfried. I-It's fine." Reading his emotions the platinum blond sat back down and eased up a little. _I hadn't really expected company, but what the hell._ Towards the window sat four pieces of furniture minus the two desk and computers to his left: two couches facing opposite of each other, an old wood and glass table, and a single worn armchair. Taking a seat opposite of Siegfried he sat the hastily prepared lunch bag down and offered its contents to him. "Hiding from Brynhildr?"

"Yes, today she was especially fierce." He said lacing his hands together in a thoughtful expression. On the surface he looked uninjured, either a testament to his growing skills of evasion or the strength of his Noble Phantasm. "I believe she had a dream last night regarding Sigurd, when she saw me barely an hour ago she…did not react well. I'm sorry for the devastation I keep causing."

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you to stop that? It's not your fault she keeps confusing you with her ex-husband." The human countered. "Besides, you're not the only one she goes after thinking he's Sigurd. Remember when we summoned Arthur and she tried to run him through the chest with her spear? Or the time she went after Kojiro hearing about him slaying dragons in France?"

With a hidden smile Siegfried looked back on those times, both of which were extremely hectic. Despite having no personal stack he felt it was his duty to stop the former Valkyrie from killing his comrades in cold blood. Stopping her from killing Arthur had been particularly hard since apparently the two of them shared some kind of prior history. That had indeed been quite an evening.

"Dr. Roman says he thinks we have a relic belonging to Sigurd lying around here, if we can find it we can summon him so that should…" The all-piercing gaze of the Hero of the Nibelungenlied silenced not just his mouth but also his train of thought. Throwing his head back he groaned, "Summoning him is just going to make things worse isn't it?"

"More than likely, yes. Master, I implore you to remember that it isn't just hate that drives Brynhildr, it's love, a deep love that would make even the gods bow their heads in respect. Those aren't emotions that one can settle and sooth with ease, and for someone like her I do believe it'd be rather difficult." Taking a few bites of the honey biscuit he allowed himself a brief moment of respite. The sweet taste relaxed his tensed muscles if only for a second bringing a ghost of a smile to his face. He hoped his Master didn't mind if he took them all for himself; eating to his heart's content was something of a rarity for him since he always had to be mindful of his surroundings. "I fear that if somehow you did summon Sigurd Brynhildr will use every ounce of her power to kill him then herself, damning everything around her." There was pregnant pause between the two males with only the light pattering of snow outside the window. "I'm sorry if I ruined your mood, Master."

"No, i-it's okay, truth is things were already bad when I got here." The Japanese teen waved off reaching into the bag for his hotdog. "You see I…I don't know what to do."

"About what?" Siegfried asked.

"About a girl."

"Is this about Jeanne Alter?" Seeing the wide blinking eyes of the younger male Siegfried immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, it's just I believe there's only one female in all of Chaldea, discounting Mashu, who you'd give this much thought to. I heard while combating the Singularity in Shinjuku you two…grew quite close. Some even claiming you "stole" the heart of the Dragon Witch."

A heavy hand fell over his face and a groan left Ritsuka's lips. "Yeah, and that's why I'm sitting here, in this old attic trying to figure out how to salvage the situation." For a short while he'd entertained the idea of finding the leader of these rumors and using a Command Seal on them. That thought died quickly enough when he realized how stupid the idea was, not to mention useless. "You're…right. We…did get to know each other in Shinjuku. I…I like her, Siegfried. I know it may sound crazy saying I like a woman born from hatred and darkness, created in the image of a child-murdering psycho for the sole purpose of-"

"I actually don't find it strange at all. I have no right to tell you who to love, all I can do is protect you should danger befall you."

When Ritsuka looked back at Siegfried he was surprised to see the Saber-class Servant was smiling. It seemed as if he wasn't smiling directly at him, but at something in the far away distance. Having gotten to know the sword-wielder quite well Ritsuka could had an idea who he was thinking about. Turning to the window he smiled at the snow-covered landscape that lay before them. "She must have been quite a woman to win your heart."

"Indeed she was." Siegfried answered. It was rare for him to open up to people like this, the last time he'd done so things…hadn't exactly ended well. This time was different because he knew the person sitting across from him was a friend he could confine in, and he in turn could return the favor.

Reaching into his pocket Ritsuka withdrew a tiny object then placed it on the surface of the table. Curious Siegfried examined the small object finding it to be a piece of wood, scorched wood. With a silent sigh he recognized what it was he was looking at, a piece of burnt wood from the fire used to burn Jeanne d'Arc alive.

"When we…I…summoned her, I was happy, over the moon. I thought we could…pick up where we lift off in Shinjuku." Ritsuka admitted with a bit of mirth in his voice. It was evident by the sad smile on his face and downward cast of his eyes things had gone rather differently. "She…didn't recognize me, she barely remembered anything about Shinjuku or even France. She remembered wanting to kill all of us though." He quickly added with a hollow chuckle. While everyone else had shuddered at the death threat Ritsuka had to bite back a laugh. "To have her look at me with those cold eyes…it…hurt. A lot."

What followed between the two was a respectful silence as both contemplated their love lives. For Ritsuka there were so many questions welling up inside of him, not the least of which being he'd fallen in love with a woman who'd attempted to burn him alive. For Siegfried this situation brought back old memories of his youth. Sitting in taverns and drinking with his comrades, listening to them complain and boast of their progress in the realm of love. From time to time he'd been approached for advice since by all accounts he and Kriemhild had been happy.

That time had come again.

Reaching over he placed an armored hand over his Master's shoulder. Surprised he looked up to find the swordsman looking down at him with a rather serious expression. His dark green eyes burrowed into Ritsuka's locking him in place. "Do you love Jeanne Alter?"

"Wh-What?"

"Do you love her? Even if she's lost all memories of you does that fire still burn in your heart?"

Briefly his face fell causing his eyes to settle on the dark red carpeting of the room. It was a strange thing to go from running away from a fire-breathing dragon hell-bent on killing you to riding that same dragon, treating him to delicious snacks. Having a woman go from threatening to kill you to joking about it. Shutting his eyes he remembered the dance he and Jeanne Alter, or AJ as he called her, in the heights of a skyscraper overlooking the city. It had to have been the most blissful moment of his life. The feel of her lips on his had ignited something inside of him, made him realize something he'd been denying all throughout their little adventure.

"I love her, I do." He said looking up with resolute eyes. "Even if she's not the Jeanne that I personally know, she's still someone I know I'll come to love."

"Then go to her. It doesn't matter if it takes one year or a hundred, prove to her that you are a man who will never abandon her." Siegfried spoke with silent power. "She may not ever remember the times you two shared, but that doesn't mean you can't make new happy memories, memories you both can look back on and be proud of. As small a chance as it may be, you deserve a chance at happiness, and so too does she."

Placing his hand over the older man's Ritsuka smiled, "Thank you Siegfried, I needed that advice." Renewed with youthfully energy he got up and made for the door. Before turning the knob he turned back flashing his Servant a cheerful grin. "I promise one day I'll make it up to you. Wait out here as long as you want."

Left alone with his thoughts Siegfried sat back in his seat staring at the hand his Master had touched. A genuine smile spread across his face as he slid it over his back which pulsed with warm heat. He'd died with many regrets, spent centuries wishing he could do things over so his loved ones and people didn't suffer. He supposed this was his redemption, small as it was, it felt nice to be able to reach out and help someone in need.

* * *

"Okay, I'll just try to ask Saber Gilles if he's seen AJ." Ritsuka muttered dragging himself back towards his room. He'd spent the remaining afternoon and night searching the long-haired Avenger, but it had all been for naught. Apparently Jeanne Alter had completely dropped off the map, managing to elude the eyes of even some of the Assassins, at least those Ritsuka could talk to. Eventually the time had come for him to call it quits for the night and return home. _On the up side at least she wasn't picking a fight with RJ, they're still rebuilding the sectors E3 through G4._

Opening the door he threw off his white sweater and kicked off his shoes and sockets not paying too much attention until he felt something hit him on the side of the head. "Uh?" Looking down he saw a…burger wrapper? "What the?"

"It's nothing special, but I guess it'll have to do. When all of this is over I'm going to Shinjuku to get a _real_ burger, your choice if you come along with me or not."

All of the human's brain functions ceased hearing the familiar voices and somewhat loud smacking of food. Slowly his eyes moved in the direction of his personal couch. There sitting leisurely with her feet prompted up on the table with a full meal spread out before her was Avenger, aka Jeanne Alter.

The woman's piercing yellow eyes locked onto Ritsuka and her left eyebrow rose in annoyance. "Christ, you have any idea how long I was waiting here? Any longer and I would have gotten bored and gone to sleep."

She wasn't wearing her usually clothing, nor was her hair long and wavy, it was short and clipped. Instead of a medieval dress she wore a modern black dress with a fur-lined coat that reached just a little past her waist. Ritsuka could feel the fears in his brain grinding to a slow halt.

"Well? Are you going stand there all night like a fool or are you going to enjoy dinner with me? You still owe me dinner and dance, you idiot of a Master." She barked.

A smile slowly spread across the teen's face as he made the short journey over to the couch where his Servant sat. He was smiling a bit too much for her liking as once he sat down she quickly looked away, refusing to meet his eyes. Taking his burger out of the wrapping he held it up for Joan to do her thing. Still without looking him in the eye she held out one finger, a candle-like flame appearing at the tip. Though small to Ritsuka it felt like he was being warmed by a bonfire.

The two ate in something of a happy silence, stealing glances at each other between bites. Save for the white room around them it felt like they were back in Shinjuku, only there wasn't a dangerous criminal mastermind or Demon Pillar to worry about. It was refreshing for the both of them even if they wouldn't verbally say it.

Jeanne Alter spoke first when they'd finished their meal. "I'm…I…you don't look cute when you're sad."

He didn't bite back or go off on her for her earlier actions. She'd spent almost five days giving him the cold shoulder, and yet he didn't even think of attacking her for it. "I guess I should try to smile more than. My dad told me girls don't go for guys who always seem down all the time."

"They also don't go for fools who keep their women waiting all night." She snapped crossing her legs and arms. Even though it wasn't a glare Jeanne Alter felt Ritsuka's eyes on her, silently asking for her to face him. She bit her lip in frustration and resisted the urge to summon her weapons or a dragon to burn the entire room down. "GAH! I'm sorry alright? Are you happy now? I'm sorry I brushed you off! I'm sorry I pretended I didn't remember anything! I just didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone, especially that holy-"

"I forgive you."

"I don't need your-wait," At last she turned about to face him, all the fire and fury gone. "Y-You what?"

Reaching over he took one of her pale hands into his, rubbing his thumb over her pale skin. Through the skin contact he felt the tension that had built up in her body unwind bringing a sense of calm to the both of them. "I said I forgive. All that matters is you…you're still the Jeanne Alter that I love."

"Joan." She spoke in a feathery soft voice.

"Huh?" The teenager spoke surprised to hear her voice sounding so soft.

Shifting her body a little she ran her left index finger over Ritsuka's lips until stopping at the middle. "Joan, that's the name you gave me when we were doing recon over the skies. It's the name you called me when we battled the Phantom of the Opera. It's the name you muttered in your sleep when you were dreaming of me. When we said goodbye that's what you called me. It's the name you gave me…to identify me as my own person, not just an Alter." The white-haired Servant clarified. Having skin-to-skin contact with her Shinjuku-lover had reignited an old fire inside of her. She'd used this fire to light her way back to the waking world when she was called forth from the Throne of Heroes back to the man who'd wormed his way into her heart. "Ritsuka, from now on I will only address you if you refer to me by that name." Shutting her eyes she leaned forward removing her fingers so their lips had a clear path to each other. Sparks flew through her mouth and down her spine as the long awaited desire she'd been holding in was unleashed.

"Joan," He whispered as she pulled away. Ritsuka could literally hear their hearts thundering inside of them in perfect unison.

"Say it again." She whispered balling up the cuffs of his shirt. Her breathing was becoming heavier and heavier by the second as was the wetness between her legs.

"Joan," he repeated ending in her pressing her lips against his a second time. Without warning she jammed her tongue into his mouth not caring if he accepted her or not. Though unexpected Ritsuka didn't fight her, quite the opposite in fact. Saturating every corner of his mouth Joan let herself go wild, completely humping on his legs and encircling his neck with her hands. Ritsuka could have sworn he felt some of her wetness staining his knee as she began to aggressively hump him, making loud noises as they continued making out. A spur of the moment thought made him lean back into the couch finding a place for his hand on the arm rest. "Ahh." Ritsuka moaned when they finally pulled apart.

The Avenger-Class Servant's lips were red and puffy from the intense lip lock. They had only been able to do this once in Shinjuku, and once wasn't enough for her. Not by a long shot. "I want to pick up where we left off from in Shinjuku." Jeanne Alter didn't know how her voice had become so sultry, it just had. Perhaps the cause lay in the cackling fire building inside of her, screaming for her to burn the man beneath her into a crisp until nothing but ashes of him remained. "Hell, I want you to give me something I've longed for since I was created."

He smiled, "I-I see, in that case I'll-" She kissed him again in order to get him to stop talking. Another thought came to Ritsuka at that moment, more of a realization really. _We both want this to happen, so why don't we do it some place a little more…comfortable._ He had many pleasant and unpleasant memories of his couch. As…trusty as it was the teen didn't want his first time having sex to be added to the list of memories, and he felt Joan deserved better than being fucked on a piece of furniture like this. Stealing a glance at her eerie golden eyes Ritsuka ran both hands up her legs sending an uncontrollable shiver up her spine. Using that window he summoned up all his physical strength and lifted the both of them up. She was now suspended in his arms by the legs with her arms still wrapped around his neck. It was taking every ounce of his accumulated concentration to keep from falling and ruining the moment.

This did not go unnoticed by the Dragon Witch. "Oh? What's this?" She leered planting a light kiss on his cheek that painted his face an even brighter shade of red. "When did my Master gain this much strength? I certainly don't remember it when we were fighting off Yakuza thugs and soulless puppets." At their waist level she felt his cock pressing up against her, it made her folds impossibly wet to the point she was sure her undies must have been completely stained by now.

"A lot can change." He tried to coolly reply hoping to keep some level of cool. Her devilish grin was all he needed to know if he kept playing this game he was going to lose. Still holding her up he walked over to his perfectly made bed where he gently as possibly let her down, or at least he tried to. Joan dragged him down into another kiss resulting in her on the bottom and him on the top, going at each other like wild animals. What surprised him was that she was the one on the bottom; something told him in the next minute or so that would change as Joan didn't like playing second fiddle to anyone, not even Saber Alter.

For the first time he saw what looked like fear in her piercing eyes. It was deeply confusing. "Do you…prefer me with…long hair? I can make it grow if you want…" As soon as the words left her mouth the Servant hated herself. They made her sound so weak and vulnerable the exact opposite of how she'd set out to make herself. Joan's first thought was to grab him and trap him in another kiss before he could say anything, but Ritsuka beat her to the punch.

"You're fine the way you are." He said smiling down on her.

Damn him, damn him and that selfless smile that made her go weak at the knees.

With an animalistic growl she flipped them over so fast neither was quite sure what had happened until Ritsuka felt something solid beneath him. He blinked, then shrugged seemingly okay with the role reversal. Purring the dragon-riding woman threw off her fur-lined jacket, never once letting her eyes break with Ritsuka's. Neither of them saw where it landed or cared for that matter; they both knew soon enough all of their clothes would end up discarded somewhere in the room. Joan grinned darkly before trailing her fingers down to the edges of Ritsuka's shirt. As she silently commanded he lifted his arms up so the white t-shirt came fully off leaving him half naked in front of her. With her straddling him Joan had a perfect view of his topless body, and felt his erection poking her in between the legs.

"You're this excited to bed a witch?" Joan chuckled running her head over the tent in his pants. Licking her lips she gripped his penis through his pants and briefs causing a slight moan to fall through Ritsuka's lips.

"W-Well, not that you are one, but have you ever heard the trope 'hot witch'?" Was what he managed to say hoping like hell it would do. As soon as he said the words though he realized how incredibly corny they sounded. Instead of being offended the corrupted Servant giggled then began raising her body heat.

"Hot am I?" She offered slowly trailing kisses down his body. Each one was like a jolt of lightning making his body jump. Getting down to the waistline of his pants she drew out the kiss, knowing full well it was making him harder and harder. Was she trying to make his cock burst through his pants so she wouldn't have to waste time finishing undressing him? "You know, as a 'holy maiden' I never got to see what a man's penis ever looked like. Experience it, will you grant me that honor, _Master_?" One of her fingers dipped beneath his waistline, then two, and then three. Flashing him a sadistic grin she pulled downwards taking his pants and underwear putting his fully erect cock in her line of sight.

As the "reflection" of Ruler Jeanne there were many darker more primal emotions that came naturally to Joan. Lust was one of those emotions. Seeing her lover's rock hard erection mere inches before her had her mouth watering and her folds tightening. At first she wanted to take it all into her mouth, but then she reminded hearing something about how it was better to use her hands as a buildup. Choosing Ritsuka's pleasure over her own she gripped his cock with both hands and began experimentally stroking it. Judging by the groan that left his mouth she'd made the right decision, realizing that Joan began steadily pumping the teenager using her hands. Second by second the cock grew harder and harder in her hands until it felt like she was holding onto a steel sword. Once she felt she'd "sharpened" his sword enough she began using her tongue. A burst of energy shot through both the Master and Servant the moment they made sexual contact with each other. For Ritsuka it was eye-widening, and for Joan it was a match to an already smoking fuse.

Going from the base to the tip Joan had Ritsuka by the balls, literally. The teenage master was gripping the bedsheets so tightly he was beginning to tear them as Joan worked her magical tongue on him. After possibly the thirtieth lick she immersed his cock completely in her mouth. Joan's supposedly black heart soared with immeasurable joy hearing her Master shout her name. It took her barely half a minute to completely envelop his cock. In her opinion Ritsuka was big, not monstrously huge like she was sure some of the other Servants were, just big. Big and right for her.

"Mmmmmmmm…" Joan moaned clearly enticed by the feel of having her mouth occupied by a man's penis.

"J-J-Joan," _Now_ when the older Servants held those kinds of conversations would they allow Ritsuka to be present. He'd officially gotten himself blown by a woman as they'd required so in their book he'd taken his first steps to manhood. Now he understood why so many men had held the desire to lay with a woman, this was unlike anything he'd ever experienced in his life. With the last traces of rational thought he looked down to find Jeanne Alter, the dark reflection of Jeanne d'Arc made manifest, sucking his cock like a popsicle. Before he knew what he was doing he had his hand placed on top of her head and was lightly pressing downwards to make sure Joan stayed in place. Her slurping grew louder and more lewd signaling his increasing emersion in her cock-sucking. For Ritsuka it was like the singing of Cherubs.

Taking Ritsuka's nonstop moaning as a good sign Joan continued her actions. Even without that she would have kept going as the taste of her lover's rod was simply out of this world. Her saliva poured down the appendage making it easier for her to continuously slide it in and out of her mouth. Joan never kept him completely though, nothing would enough for her to do that. A light blush crept onto her face when she felt Ritsuka's hand fall over the top of her head. With it there she was limited in her movements, whenever it seemed she was about to pull up Ritsuka forced her back down, it was a pleasant rush she found highly stimulating. _Very well then, Master._ Joan made a game out of it: dragging her tongue along his penis as she moved upwards, then clapping down when Ritsuka's hand forced her back onto him.

She loved it. She rose only for him to push her back down, again and again.

At last Joan's actions were rewarded with hot jets of semen bursting into her mouth like a broken dam. It was unexpected, the sudden eruption forcing her to draw back as the semen caught in her throat.

"J-Joan, are you okay?" In an instant he was back to his usual caring self. She didn't give him an answer because one, her mouth was still full of his cum, and two, it tasted too good for her to even think of doing anything but swallowing it. Ritsuka's worry transformed into fascination as he watched the Dragon Witch swallow up the cum in her throat, and lick up the traces of his semen that had ended up on her fingers and chest. She looked so…serene doing such a lewd act, joyful even. Her audible gulps made the teen's heart begin to beat a few ticks faster again. "Y…You…like it?"

One of her golden eyes leered at him while her left index finger remained in her mouth. With a loud pop she removed it to grin at him. "You're a little salty, but finer than any wine I've ever tasted. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be helping myself to a refill." Her hot breath tickled his still hard penis mere seconds before she had it back in his mouth. Having already orgasmed Ritsuka made no attempt to hold himself back thus he shot stream after stream of cum unto his lover's waiting mouth. Being prepared this time Joan had a much easier time taking in the glorious white substance. She milked Ritsuka dry until she felt his cock beginning to go limp. "Ah, guess we'll have to call it quits for now." The woman purred withdrawing, leaving a trail of saliva connecting her lips and his penis. "I've fought your battles, saved your ass more times than I can count, and finally I've sharpened your sword, I think it's high time you returned the favor, _Master_." Still wearing the same sultry smile she reached for the zipper of her gown and pulled downwards.

Ritsuka counted each breath he took until Joan lay before him clad in nothing but her skimpy black undies and a bra, the latter of which hugged her rather well-sized breasts snuggly.

Seconds passed like hours as the two teenagers silently sized each other up, one in his birthday suit and the other in her undergarments. Try as they might there was no fighting the blushes that manifested on their faces. Seeing Joan in this state of undress was getting Ritsuka hard again, and his French lover definitely took notice of it.

"Ritsuka," she whispered reaching out to softly grasp his member with one hand while leaning her hand in. The resulting kiss was too damn short for either of them, but it got her point across. "I'm feeling a little hot right now, perhaps you could help me out." Leaning back into the bed so her head touched the pillow she stretched her right index and middle fingers down beneath her undies which had gotten considerable wet over the past ten minutes. Find their target she thrust them into her snatch causing her body to arch up in full view of a wide-eyed Ritsuka. She continued her actions finding the feeling of self-pleasuring to be relaxing and for once exciting given that she had an audience before her.

Unable to believe what he was seeing the black-haired Master simply stared at the sight of Jeanne Alter fingering herself for his personal amusement until an invisible force knocked him on the head. Remembering her request he crawled over to her. Joan had become so caught up in her masturbation she barely registered his movements until he reached out and gripped her thong. With her actions brought to a stop she opened her eyes to find him smirking at her. "Sorry, but from now on this is my job." Moving her hand away he gripped her hips and pulled her undies down revealing what was probably the wettest pussy he'd ever seen. "Woah, and you want to get on me for being eager. Who knew you were so eager to lose your virginity."

"The further apart I am from that blonde idiot the better." Joan growled, a streak of red still burning across her face. "Now hurry up and continue, I've waited long enough for this."

Heeding her request Ritsuka pushed his lips against hers while his arms went to her back struggling to find the clips on her bra. Briefly moaning into each other's mouths when their respective organs brushed up against each other Ritsuka lost his focus. The thought of simply taking Joan right there flashed through his mind and nearly won out until he remembered who this person was. _I don't want this to be just a one night stand, she doesn't deserve that._ Refocused he found the clips on her bra then released her glorious melons from their black confines. Pulling back he stared down in awe at the precious orbs. "You're…big."

"L-Likewise," Joan responded feeling a hint of embarrassment at being stared at by her human lover. This wasn't' turning out how she expected and something had to be done about that. "Are you just going to stare at them or are you going to actually touch them? You know I'm going to get pissed off real soon right?"

Stammering out an apology Ritsuka descended on her harden nipples with caution. Again, he was going off of what he'd heard and been taught from those around him. Of those Servants who'd had a more…respectful relationship with women they all advised him to go gently on the tits, and that's exactly what he did. He started with the left breast, not sure why but descending it was a good place to start. Apparently he was in luck as Joan's mouth opened into a wide moan the second his tongue made contact with her nipple. As one hand circled her waist the other went to her other breast, his finger softly pinching the pink nipple. Joan's voice reverberated through the white room giving Ritsuka a sign he was doing something right. He continued swirling his tongue around her nipple until he decided to switch to the other one and give it a similar treatment. The results were Joan's barely controlled panting and her hands running through his dark hair. "You wanted me to return the favor, so here goes." Was all he said before trail butterfly kisses down her stomach.

Joan had been expecting this, wanting this since she realized her feelings for him in Shinjuku. When Ritsuka's lips finally pressed against her pussy it was a shock to her, a bolt of lightning that made her nerves blaze with fire. She wasn't sure if those next door or in the hallway could hear her impassioned scream when Ritsuka began eating her out, not that she cared much. Her fingers gripped the bed sheets so tightly she practically tore them to shreds in seconds. Stealing a downwards glance Joan saw Ritsuka's head nestled in between her legs, the sound of his tongue lashing at her clit being nonstop. "You're mine," Joan whispered tightening her legs around her lover's head. "Oh God, yes Ritsuka, right there!"

 _Here goes nothing._ He thought before thrusting two of his fingers into her moist snatch.

"OOO!"

It hurt a little when her legs tightened around him, but the discomfort was overwritten by the mutual pleasure he was creating for the both of them. Like her lips Joan's pussy was hot, and growing increasingly wet by the second. Though his vision was darkness all his other senses were relying all sorts of information: the taste of her lower lips, the feel of her tights pushing upwards, the smell of her body, and her growing moans. Eventually finding her core Ritsuka poured all his effort into fingering her, practically turning his hand into a piston.

"Ritsukaaaaaa!"

Darkness became hot, sticky, enchanting white Ritsuka lost himself in like a sailor thrown into a storm. His mouth stretched open wide to engulf as much of the cum wave as he could.

Joan simply laid back with her head turned to the side panting while Ritsuka cleaned up her pussy using his mouth and hands. Every action made sent a small jolt of pleasure up her body, yet she dared now look down at him fearing she'd lose control if she did. Up to this point sex was turning out to be the best thing she'd ever experienced, even if she wasn't in total control. Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt Ritsuka's lips kiss her cheek. Turning her head she kissed him, not minding one of his hands going to her breasts to grope it. Their tongues slid against each other over and over again until they pulled apart.

"Do you want to be on top?" He asked.

"H-Huh? W-What kind of stupid question is that?"

"I-It's just well, you are the better rider here so I thought-" In a flash of pale white Ritsuka found himself lying flat on his back looking up at Joan. "I'll…take that as a yes." The Master's eyes meant those of his Servant's in a final question of rather or not they were ready for this. With a breath Joan gripped the tops of his hands and moved them to her hips. Relaxing a little Ritsuka brought his Servant lover down on top of his cock, penetrating her up to her hymen.

"D-Do it, I-I want it to be you Ritsuka, no one else." She groaned gripping his shoulders for support.

Now resolute Ritsuka jetted his hips upwards, breaking through her barrier on his first try. Joan threw her head back in pain and pleasure at having her maidenhood finally taken from her. "Does it…feel…"

Slowly she rolled her head forward, pure lust and admiration dancing in her usually violent yellow eyes. Cupping his cheek with one hand she answered, "Amazing, my Master. Now finish the job."

Wasting no time Ritsuka began his thrusting into her snatch, mesmerized by the feel of his cock being inside of a woman. His hands remained on her hips into order to keep her steady as Joan had lost all sense of balance. Her perky breasts were bouncing up and down unrestrained. The sight of her had his blood racing and his heart beating faster than a bullet train. Once again she was the fierce, awe-inspiring woman he'd fallen for as far back as France. "Beautiful," he breathed out getting slowly finding a rhythm for them to go on.

Joan didn't hear him, in fact, she barely heard anything besides her own frantic panting and the sound of her hole being filled. _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ Using what little rational she had left Joan began rocking her hips up and down atop Ritsuka's cock. Immediately he caught her drift and matched his thrusting to her actions providing max pleasure with every motion. "Ahhh…ahhh…ahhhhh! Yes, yes, Ritsuka!"

"It feels good doesn't it?" He grinned watching her breasts do jumping jacks for him. "The feeling of my cock pulverizing your sweet untouched pussy?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't it!? I want you to keep going Ritsuka! Don't stop, not until you've filled my womb up with your cum!" The unholy maiden shrieked down fully lost to the lust she'd been suppressing for days on end. Lost she pulled back one hand from his shoulder to fondle her own breasts in an effort to increase her pleasure. Ritsuka's thrusting increased causing him to accidentally hit her core. "AH!"

A new idea bloomed within the teenager, one he was sure would have Joan screaming herself hoarse. Gripping her hips he raised Joan upwards until only the tip of his cock remained inside of her. As soon as she took notice of his actions he brought her back down, thrusting himself back into her like a spear striking through armor. The lust-filled cry that flew from Joan's red lips was music to Ritsuka's ears. He did it again, and felt her walls tighten around him nearly bringing him to climax. Angling his thrusts at that specific location he had her screaming nonstop filling the room with their voices and lovemaking. Her back continued arching backwards pushing her jiggling breasts out further adding to Ritsuka's desire. With a maniac look in his eyes he bit into her free breasts, biting down a bit harder than he expecting drawing blood.

The pain was exhilarating. Moaning in unrepentant pleasure Joan grabbed a hold of Ritsuka head and nuzzled it. Her moans and pants were muzzled by his ebony locks. Eventually his suckling was enough to get her to use both arms to cradle him. She actually prayed this moment would never end and they'd never have to leave each other. The Grail, the Singularities, mankind, and Servants, all of it wiped away leaving only the two of them in this lustful embrace until the end of time. "Ritsuka…Ritsuka…Ritukaaaaahhh!"

He didn't need to see in order to tell what his beloved looked like: her short pale blonde hair sticking to her sweaty forehead, her body rocking like a boat on the open sea, her cheeks a bright rosy pink matching those of her lips, and her hauntingly beautiful golden eyes half shut. Breaking off from her nipple to look up he was stunned to find tears willing up inside her supernatural irises. Understanding replaced the shock causing him to break out of her hold on his head, which he moved up to level with hers. Not missing a beat they smashed their lips together; it kept them both occupied as their bodies edged closer and closer to the promised orgasm. Resounding through the room like thunder was the scandalous sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

"OOOOHH YES! MORE!"

"J-JOAN, I'M GONNA CUM!"

"DO IT RITSUKA CUM INSIDE ME! FILL TO THE BRIM WITH YOUR SEMEN!"

"JOOOOOOOAAANNN!"

The Avenger-class Servant's eyes rolled back into her head as all of his semen was blasted into her hot snatch. It kept coming and coming until her walls finally gave in and she orgasmed as well.

"RITSUKAAAAA!"

Lost in the joy of their first orgasms the couple had no choice but to ride it out together, each feeding the other with their juices. Unseen but felt was the transfer of mana from the Master to his Servant. A trail of saliva connected their lips when they were forced to pull away from air. Ritsuka fell backwards into the pillow with Joan following him shortly afterwards. By reflex his cock continued pumping cum into the unholy maiden and her walls responded by squeezing his cock for all the cum he had in him. His hands remained clamped over her ass while her breasts were squashed up against his chest.

Joan's hot breaths tickled Ritsuka keeping from falling asleep. "J-Joan," he started barely keeping his eyes open. The exhaustion that had taken over him was pleasant, welcoming even. He chalked that up to the energy being _very_ well-spent. "Was I…"

Breathing out a hot sigh she traced lazy circles along the nap of his neck, at least until she pressed down hard on his skin. Ritsuka hissed in momentary pain as it felt like he was being poked with a superheated nail. The pain lasted for an instant, but the effects would be everlasting. Finding the strength to sit up she placed both hands on his chest, being careful not to cause him any sort of harm. "That was the greatest thing I've ever experienced, better even than watching those foolish idiots in France burn." A sadistic grin spread across her face. "My only regret is that the dear "Holy Maiden" wasn't here for this, to see what sensual joy she'll never experience." Running her silky fingers along his cheek the smile on her face went from dark to almost…caring. "From now on Ritsuka, you belong to me, no one but me will kiss you touch, you, _fuck you_ , as I have just done. Is that clear?"

While most people would have been understandable concerned hearing such words Ritsuka actually felt pretty damn good. This was who Joan, Jeanne Alter was, and she was the woman he loved, imperfections and all. "Yes ma'am. From this night onwards I am yours do to as you wish."

A Cheshire grin split Joan's face. Completely removing herself from him she turned around and stood on all fours facing the opposite end of the bed. Her heart-shaped ass was right before Ritsuka, practically begging him to take as he'd done to her clit. New strength funneled through him granting him the strength to move his body.

"J-Joan? A-A-Are y-you-"

"Yes, I'm sure you fool." She chuckled looking back at him. She shook her ass for him once running a hand over the smooth surface of her rear end. "I want you to take _all_ of my virginities. Fuck me like wild, make me scream like some cheap whore you bought off the street and dragged home with you." Seeing the stunned expression on his made her grin grow even more devilish. Running a thin finger down the crack of her ass she leered, "Oh come on, Master, don't be coy. I know you've had dreams of fucking me from behind. Taking the Maid of Orleans and riding her like some cheap whore, making her scream your name again and again. Impregnating her with your seed so that one day she may bear you children. Or…is it that you…don't want me? I am not good enough for you, Master?"

Ritsuka could have verbally responded, that would have been the gentlemanly thing to do. The problem was he was too far to do that. Sitting up he grabbed Joan's hips angling his penis directly at her hole. "You're _my_ witch now." He growled before thrusting his cock as deep into her ass as possible.

"YES!" The pale-skinned girl gasped arching her back at the long-awaited intrusion. First her legs and then her entire body shook from the feeling of being filled up by Ritsuka's dick for the second time. "It's…about damn time." She whispered already beginning to lightly move her hips back and forth.

It wasn't long before they were going at it like animals in heat. Ritsuka's grunting and Joan's panting going hand in hand with each other. Their sweaty bodies smacked against each other every second. Chills ran up Joan's spine at the utter abandon Ritsuka was displaying solely for her. Daring to look back she saw a maniac look in his eyes mirroring her own, it brought a toothy grin to her face. He caught her gaze in the blink of an eye and instantly reacted.

 _ **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

"I knew it! I knew you wanted to do this to me! Fuck me like a dog and spank my virgin ass! I knew it all along!" The red faced maiden screamed high off the pain and pleasure he was providing her. "More Ritsuka! Fuck me harder! Spank me! Don't stop until you've made my ass glow red like an apple!"

Ritsuka lost himself in how hot and tight Joan's ass was, like a steamy whirlpool that pulled him and shredded every trace of his mind. Joan's ass became his personally drum which he pounded with the strength and fury of Raijin himself. Joan was loving every second of the animalistic fucking, it appealed her "tainted" nature and made her go wild. Panting like a dog with eyes rolling into the back of her head she realized this is what heaven was: being fucked senseless by the person you loved most. With that thought in mind she howled out her ever increasing pleasure not giving a damn if someone outside the door could hear them. Matter of fact, Joan felt a sick sense of pleasure in the possibility of someone listening on their lewd lovemaking. Looking down at the wet circle formed beneath her on the bed Joan used one last burst of energy to push her body upwards. Ritsuka caught her and his right hand moved from her ass to one of her jiggling breasts, taking the nipple in hand to fondle it. His left hand slid from her waist down to her vagina where he slid two fingers inside.

After a hot kiss Joan screamed, "Harder Ritsuka! I can feel it, I'm gonna cum again!"

"Me too, Joan!" Ritsuka answered through the kissing and licking of her neck.

"JOOOAN!"

"RITSUKKKA!"

The Master's cock exploded inside of Joan's ass dousing her with cum like a volcanic eruption. In Joan's holes burst as if they were water balloons. Their resulting orgasm left their lower bodies and the bedsheets beneath them drenched in their love nectar. The smell of sweat and sex hung heavily in the room like smoke on a flaming battlefield. Seconds passed like hours as Joan's ass squeezed the last gallons of cum out of Ritsuka's cock. Thoroughly exhausted the two lovers fell backwards into the pillow, their breaths coming out hard and rigid.

"Jo…Joan, are you feeling…"

"Saved," The Dragon Witch whispered in a voice free of any malevolence or spite. Her golden eyes shined with joyful tears Ritsuka moved his right hand to wipe away before they could fall. "I feel like I've been saved, died gone to heaven, whatever the hell you want to call it. And it's all because of you, Ritsuka."

Childish giggles broke out amongst the young couple. In that moment it felt as if they were the only ones who existed in the world, as if they were in their own private paradise. The room's cool air conditioning tickled both of their naked bodies and also made them shiver a little. In the back of his mind he knew he was going to have turn the sheets in, preferable when there weren't…certain Servants with a heightened sense of smell around. Speaking of which something told him he was going to be spending the next few days smelling like smoke and ashes no matter how hard he tried. This was going to be a problem if he bumped into Caster Gilles. Looking down at the sweaty haired Joan though he realized whatever horrors the insane Servant unleashed upon him it would be worth it.

"I…never did thank you for…for…" The Avenger struggled to say having that characteristic blush color her cheeks.

"You don't have to, you never will." The Japanese Master proclaimed planting a light kiss on her forehead. "I'll follow you into the fires of hell if I have to."

Soundlessly she turned her body around so they were face to face for what was probably going to be the last time for tonight. Seeing her gentle smile was like having the light of heaven shine down on him. "And if you should hell ever attempt to claim I will burn the Devil and his legions to ashes to keep you for myself." Her right hand fell over his heart, she could feel the harmonious heat radiating from the organ that now belonged to her in every sense of the word.

Remembering he had some spare sheets in one of the closets Ritsuka removed himself from the embrace and went to fetch them. On Joan's request instead of exiling them to one corner of the room in plain view he stuffed them into the closet, where at least the scent of cum and human sweat would be hampered. After unfolding the sheets he slipped back into the arms of his French-speaking beloved, perfectly content with the world and his place in it.

"Je t'aime, Joan." Ritsuka whispered before shutting his eyes for good.

Joan would keep the tears that fell from her eyes a secret to the entire world. One day she'd possibly work up the courage to tell Ritsuka how soothing his words to her were. Burying her tear-stricken yet joyful face in her lover's neck she muttered a response, "Ai shiteru, Ritsuka."

At last true silence descended over the apartment-like room marking the end of the night, and the beginning of something new.

* * *

Siegfried wasn't sure how he ended up in this situation. The halls of Chaldea had gone silent as many Servants had returned for the night save for those who preferred the night to the day. On the positive side it meant no one was around to see him carrying the sleepy-eyed Brynhildr back to her room bridal style. How he'd come across her had been rather interesting, she'd cornered him near one of the hallways, yet as he prepared to make another run for it he heard the soft melody of her snoring. Poking his head out from his safety corner he found the shieldmaiden fallen asleep by the wall, Brynhildr Romantia clenched between her arm and shoulder.

Now normally any person in this situation would have high-tailed it in the opposite direction and left the Lancer there to spend the night. For better or for worse Siegfried wasn't a normal person, he was a hero.

To the Knight's surprise the love-struck warrior didn't react to him all that much as he carried her down the halls towards her room. He was careful to avoid the passing eyes of a few nocturnal Servants that prowled the halls. The last thing he wanted at this hour was a battle breaking out.

It didn't take him long to reach her room and open the door. He didn't bother to examine the room too much knowing he had no right to be there, the only thing he sought out was her bed, and once he found that he made his way over. As gently as a parent would a child he eased her beneath the sheets taking care not to wake her.

He almost made it.

"Si…Si…"

Siegfried's body seized up, decades of harden combat instincts freezing his body while readying it for action at a moment's notice. His eyes stayed glowed to Brynhildr as she shuffled around a little, her violet-colored eyes fluttering open in a dream-like manner.

"Si…Si…"

"One day, I hope you and Sigurd can be together again." Siegfried offered turning around to leave the room. He made it on step before for the second time that day his hand was gripped by another.

"Si…Sieg…Siegfried." The Knight's eyes went wide hearing his own name come from the lips of the former Valkyrie. Wheeling back around he saw the eyes of the long-haired woman were slightly opened, unfocused, and most of all, scared. "D…D-Don't leave…please, I beg of you…don't leave me alone. Not again. Not again."

A storm of emotions whaled up inside of the Dragon-Blooded Knight. It was clear Brynhildr was close to tears, either from stress or memories of another time invading her dreams turning them into nightmares. At this rate she wouldn't make through the night without screaming up to the high heavens, and if she accidently activated her Mana Burst ability…

"Brynhildr," Returning the soft grip on her hands Siegfried brushed the tears away from her eyes. "It's okay, I'm right here. I'm right here."

Once his massive body was beside her Brynhildr's shaking came to a completely stop. Her body relaxed into his as if he were a natural fit. Peace seemed to return to her putting Siegfried's heart at ease.

"Sieg…Siegfried." Was the last thing she whispered before sleep finally took her under.

It may not have been right, but at least Brynhildr would have a night of peace, that was something Siegfried could be happy for, even if she was going to try to kill him in the morning. Bit by bit he felt himself begin to dowse, memories of old lulling him back to sleep. Together he descended into the realm of dreams arm in arm with the shieldmaiden.

* * *

 **That was probably the most lewd lemon I've ever written, probably because Jeanne Alter strikes me as the kind of person who'd be into rough sex. There's a slight chance I might revisit this since one, Ritsuka/Jeanne Alter is one of my favorite Fate couples, and two, Joan Alter Santa's existence. I don't know, we'll see. Leave any comments in the reviews!**


End file.
